Mac 10
U.S.A |caliber = 9mm (GTA Liberty City Stories) |firemode = Fully-Automatic |reticle = Generic |anim = Firearm Small |driveby = }} |flags = |filename = SilencedIngram (GTA Vice City) |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Mac 10 is a submachine gun available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It is known as the Ingram Mac 10 in the original PS2 version of Vice City and Mac in all other versions, it is called Mac in Liberty City Stories, and Silenced MG in Vice City Stories. Design 3D Universe True to its name, the weapon is based on the MAC-10 ('M'ilitary 'A'rmament 'C'orporation Model 10), a recoil operated sub-machine gun (technically, a "machine pistol") developed in the United States from the 1960s to 1980s. The name is interpretated as a single word rather than the abreviation mentioned above. All renditions of the Mac 10 have a folded stock and a grey scheme, although the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories rendition has a non-functional suppressor. The weapon is supposed to be included to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, but was cut for unknown reasons. However, a few in-game contents, including the Micro SMG's HUD icon, suggests its existence. Performance 3D Universe The Mac 10 has the same advantage as the Tec-9 of allowing the player can run while firing. While it has a smaller magazine and deals less damage, it has a noticeably higher rate of fire and slightly better accuracy In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Mac 10 has an unbelievably fast rate of fire (like the Uzi), being able to empty its 30-round magazine in two seconds. However, it has a wide spread at long distances, making it difficult to kill a target. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, both the Mac 10 and the Uzi had their fire rate slowed down, which means that they fire at the same speed as the more powerful MP5. 3D Universe Overview Image Gallery In-game model MAC-10-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. MAC10-GTAVC-PS2.png|The Mac 10 in the original PS2 version of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. The front sight is facing the correct direction, but the top charging handle is missing. MAC-10-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. HUD icon MAC-10-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. MAC10-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition. MAC10-GTALCS-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories''. MAC10-LCSmobile-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'', mobile version. MAC10-GTAVCS-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. Locations The Mac 10 is rather rare compared to other submachine guns and can only be obtained from a few locations. However, certain NPCs can use it on certain occasions, allowing the player to obtain it if they decide to loot it from dead NPCs. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Ocean Beach - Can be bought from the Ammu-Nation for $300. *Viceport - Spawns across Chartered Libertine Lines and the Boatyard next to a Rumpo parked there. *The Ammu-Nation owner in Ocean Beach uses a Mac-10 if threatened with a gun. *It is one of the weapons acquired in the mission Gun Runner ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Can be spotted in multiple times during the game. In the mission Sindacco Sabotage, the Leones and the Diablos use this gun for their gang war. It is also used by Sindacco Crime Family during Salvatore's Salvation and by the Southside Hoods and Forelli gang during Rough Justice, as well by some individuals in a few other missions. *Harwood, Portland - Spawns near the junkyard and the car crusher, with fences around. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - In the southeast end of the Bedford Point car park. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *The Silenced MG is used by the Sharks or the illegal business gang members to defend themselves. It is also commonly used by the Sharks when they perform an attack on one of the player's business site. *Little Havana - The Mac spawns in an alleyway near a Sanchez and across a graffiti east of Café Robina. *Starfish Island - Behind Diaz's mansion. Trivia General *The real life MAC-10 comes with two different calibers: .45 ACP and 9x19mm Parabellum, but since every other sub-machine guns in game uses same ammo as MAC-10 (Tec-9, Uzi, MP5, all 9x19mm caliber, although the Uzi can use .45 ACP too), the MAC-10 in game uses 9x19mm Parabellum. This is also suggested by the fact that the 9mm Mayhem side-mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories involves the use of a MAC-10. 3D Universe HUD. It resembles more to a Mac 10 rather than the Uzi.]] *The weapon was originally supposed to have a suppressor in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. The suppressed version can be seen on the game's official website. Text strings in the game files also refer to the weapon as SilencedIngram. *The MAC-10 is indirectly mentioned by Sweet in one of his missions in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, where the MAC-10 was actually supposed to be included, but cut. It is likely the quote was made before the MAC-10 was cut. **In GTA San Andreas, the MAC-10 can be seen among weapons on the shelves/racks inside Ammu-Nation. Additionally, the HUD icon of the Micro SMG shows a MAC-10 rather than a Micro Uzi. See Also *Micro SMG - A similar weapon featured in the Grand Theft Auto series. *Tec-9 - Another compact-sized submachine gun that debuted in the same game as the Mac 10. Navigation }} es:Ingram Mac-10 pl:Mac-10 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Submachine guns Category:Machine Pistols